1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulating device for gymnastic machines and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known gymnastic machines currently on the market, such as for example the stationary bikes or the machines for muscular development, are generally provided with a saddle, seat, support or the like, on which the user of the gymnastic machine sits to perform the gymnastic exercise, or on which he/she rests other parts of the body (the bust, the legs, the feet, or also other parts of the body).
Clearly, these saddles, seats or supports must be adjustable in vertical or horizontal position, or in both the directions, so as to allow the user to perform the gymnastic exercise in conditions of maximum comfort and safety relative to his/her size, furthermore adopting a biomechanically correct position on the machine.
In the sector of the gymnastic machines and the like, numerous mechanical solutions are known, suitable to allow the regulation, at the user's will, of the position of these saddles, seats or supports: some of these allow to obtain a continuous regulation of the position, whilst others allow to obtain a discrete regulation. A typical example of this latter type of regulation, which is of course the most widely used as it is faster, more economic and reliable, comprises a knob for manual activation, associated in a slidable manner with the frame of the gymnastic machine, to which a pin is connected, which is inserted selectively, at the user's will, in a distribution of holes provided in the sleeve of the saddle, seat or support, thus avoiding the lowering thereof due to the weight of the user.
Other known mechanical solutions similar to this latter are the solutions wherein a sort of tooth, interlocked to a lever for manual activation associated to the frame of the gymnastic machine, selectively engages, at the user's will, in a rack provided along the outer surface of the sleeve of the saddle, seat or support.
The mechanical solutions described above, as well as numerous other solutions present from a long time in this sector, are deemed no more qualitatively satisfying, as they are characterised by excessive backlashes between the frame and the sleeve of the saddle, seat or support. These backlashes are particularly annoying for the user while performing the exercise: actually, they cause oscillations of the sleeve in its seat, with consequent impacts, noises and vibrations. These oscillations furthermore generate a sense of instability and insecurity to the user performing the exercise.
The above mentioned backlashes, which characterise the known regulations, cannot be currently eliminated in a substantial manner but with production costs for the mechanical components absolutely too high for the sector of the gymnastic machines.
The technical object of the present invention is therefore to overcome the drawbacks described above, by providing a regulating device for gymnastic machines and the like, which allows to regulate the position of saddles, seats, supports in a fast, intuitive, accurate and reliable manner, allowing at the same time the user to perform the gymnastic exercises in a condition devoid of mechanical backlashes between the support sleeve and the frame of the gymnastic machine.
Within this technical scope, an object of the present invention is to provide a regulating device for gymnastic machines and the like, which is extremely versatile to be applied and used, i.e. which can be adapted to all the types of gymnastic machines currently on the market.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a regulating device for gymnastic machines and the like, which has a simple structure, can be easily implemented, and operates safely at relatively limited costs.